Malaysian Idol
Malaysian Idol (with dates of elimination) {| width="240" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="0" align="right" style="margin-left: 10px; border: 1px solid #999;" | colspan="2" style="background:#0000FF; text-align:center;"| |- | colspan="2" align="center"| |- | colspan="2" style="background:#FFFFFF; text-align:center;"| Malaysian Idol Finalists |- | colspan="2" style="background:#00CCFF; text-align:center;"| Season 1 (2004) |- Jaclyn Victor Winner Faradina Mohd. Nadzir 9 October Mavick Teo Hui Mau 2 October Andrew Tan 25 September Saipul Bakeri 18 September Nicolette Palikat 11 September Ahmad Zamil Idris 4 September Victor Lee Choon Keat 28 August Rydiana Rahim 21 August Fahmy Zakaria 21 August Sufiah Mohamed Noor 14 August Fazdli Zainal 14 August | colspan="2" style="background:#00CCFF; text-align:center;"| Season 2 (2005) |- Daniel Lee Chee Hun Winner Norhanita Binte Hamzah 24 September Farah Asyikin Binte Zulkifli 17 September Faizull Herman Bin Mohamad Yahya 10 September Ashvin Nair 3 September Adam Bin Alli 27 August Tengku Hamisah Zaharah Binte Tengku Zaimi 20 August Wong Shau Fui 13 August Azam Bin Yakob 6 August Atilia Binti Sarani 30 July Tricia Priscilla D'Cruz 30 July Malaysian Idol is the Malaysian version of the Idol Series that started in UK, similar to shows such as UK's Pop Idol and American Idol in the franchise. This show is a contest to determine the best young singer in Malaysia, with the winner receiving a major record deal, although some runners-up have achieved enough fame to ink record deals of their own. Like any other Idol show, the winner is decided by public votes. The Malaysian Idol series has gained a following in Malaysia from people of all ages partly due to their interest in American Idol which had been introduced a few years prior. Malaysian Idol has been broadcast to Malaysian viewers via terrestrial television (8TV) and satellite television (Astro). The last few finalists of Malaysian Idol have become celebrities due to the fact that they have their own following of fans who supported them throughout their appearance on Malaysian Idol. Overview In Malaysian Idol, thousands of hopefuls audition to become the next Malaysian Idol. The first season was hosted by Soo Kui Jien ("Jien") and Sharifah Aleya. However for the second season, Jien's new co-host was Cheryl Samad. In a nutshell, the Malaysian Idol competition follows the Idol Series' main concept. All rounds of competition are broadcasted on television. Contestants who aspire to be singers sign up, and audition for the preliminary round in front of three judges (refer Judges below). Successful candidates enter the next round. In the next phase, Idol contestants perform individually and in a group. This round of elimination is also known as the "Theatre Elimination" Round (equivalent to American Idol's Hollywood Round) and their fate is again decided by the judges. The last phase involves weekly performances in front of an audience. The person with the least votes (as sent in by the audience throughout Malaysia through SMS and telephone calls) for each week is eliminated. After each performance the judges will give their feedback, however they do not determine whether the contestant should stay or go. This goes on until the Malaysian Idol has been selected. Malaysian Idol Judges Three judges, two male and one female (as in the format for American Idol) judge the Malaysian Idol competition. They consist of: *Paul Moss - singer, songwriter, producer, recording company Positive Tone's Artiste & Repertoire (A&R) director *Roslan Aziz - musician, album producer, songwriter. singer *Fauziah Latiff - singer, actor Season synopsis Season 1 Jaclyn Victor won the title as the first Malaysian Idol in 2004 while the runner-up was Faradina Mohd. Nadzir (Dina). The Malaysian Idol winner's single is "Gemilang", written by Malaysian Idol music director Aubrey Suwito. The list of the 12 finalists and their short names in alphabetical order: (refer table for the order of elimination) * Andrew (Andrew Tan Khin Huat) * Dina (Faradina Mohd. Nadzir) - runner-up * Fahmy (Mohammad Fahmy bin Zakaria) * Fazdli (Fazdli Zainal) * Jaclyn (Jaclyn Victor) - winner of 1st season * Nikki (Nicolette Palikat) * Rydee (Rydiana Abdul Rahim) * Saiful (Mohd Saipul B. Bakeri) * Sufiah (Sufiah Mohamed Noor) * Vick (Mavick Teo Hui Mau) - 2nd runner-up * Victor (Victor Lee Choon Keat) * Zamil (Ahmad Zamil) Season 2 After the first selection round (auditions were open to the public throughout Malaysia), and the three Theater Elimination or "workshop" sessions were over, there were 11 finalists left. Every week of Malaysian Idol has resulted in the least-voted contestant going out of the contest. The 11 finalists in alphabetical order are: :(Name list and information from the official Malaysian Idol website.) *Adam (Adam b Alli @ Abu Kawi) *Ash (Ashvin Nair) *Atilia (Atilia Bt Sarani) *Azam (Azam b Yakab @ Yakob) *Daniel (Daniel Lee Chee Hun) - winner of 2nd season *Ejay (Ejay Wong Shau Fui) *Faizul (Faizull Herman b Mohd Yahya) *Farah (Farah Asyikin Bt. Zulkifli) - 2nd runner-up *Nita (Norhanita Bte Hamzah) - runner-up *Tricia (Tricia Priscilla D'Cruz) *Xerra (Tengku Hamisah Zaharah) The winner of 2005 season of Malaysian Idol was Daniel Lee Chee Hun (Daniel) who defeated Norhanita Hamzah (Nita) (Note: Daniel has always been in the top position throughout the weeks leading to the finals, as mentioned occasionally in the show). According to the press conference, Daniel garnered a massive 1.2 million out of 1.67 million votes (or about 68%) by the audience to win the finals (the voting time window was approximately 24 hours after the final show). The final show was on September 23, 2005 and the results show was on September 24, 2005 and held in Genting Highlands's Arena of Stars. On the live broadcast aired on TV3 and 8TV, the three judges spoke highly of both the finalists. The second season's theme (winner's) song is "Mimpi", written by Pot, a member of the Malaysian band Innuendo. It was also through this song that enabled Daniel to shine in the finals. Cancellation On March 12 2006, 8TV CEO announced that Malaysian Idol will not be running a 3rd season after many of its viewers protested Lee's win and feared that another bad singer might win. External links * "Malaysian Idol" - official website * "Malaysian Idol Viewer" - videos of contestants' performances * Sufiah Category:Idol television series Category:Malaysian television ms:Malaysian Idol